SMG4 Free For All
Description Who is the best character in SMG4? Intro No Rules Just Bloodshed Battle Mario: i really thank that paizano who'd take Mario's pingas away from the door Peach goes home from vacation Peach: oh hi Mario looks like you get so many friends wait why is inkling here? and a garbage man and blue mario? Mario: Peach don't you remember them? Peach: nah forgot that let's just eat a cake!! All of them got their slice of cake but only one left. All of them looked at the cake and sayed this means war Tari: guys? Fight Smg4 kicked Bob then Waluigi punched Luigi. Mario killed all the girl from the channel Toad shots Boopkins with gun. Smg4 punch Bob sending him to Luigi Bob: oh hi motha fucker!! Luigi kicked Bob sending him to Toad Saiko sending kicks at Meggy and Peach. Peach avoids Meggy got hit Meggy brokes a wall sending her into a chomp who'd killed her. MEGGY ELIMINATED BY SAIKO Peach chased Saiko then holds her foot and hits her with a pan. Mario kicks Bowser's tail then Bowser sends him with fire breath Mario jumps on Bowser then knocks Bowser out with his fist. Luigi runned up to Boopkins but Boopkins cried Luigi stops so Boopkins thowed spikey round thing to Luigi and Toad. Boopkins laughs Bob steps him so he died BOOPKINS ELIMINATED BY BOB Bob: yeah i did it!! Mario kicked Bob. Bob: oh my vagina!! Mario blasting fire to Toad then Peach stands back of Mario then hits Mario with a golf. Mario hits Luigi then Luigi kicked Mario to Toad. Mario was in back of Toad then eats Toad's head Toad screamed in pain so Bowser goes infront of him SMG4 gets a kitchen knife then throwed at Bowser's eye Bowser: oh my fucking eye ow Mario holds Bowser's tail then rolls Mario: so long gay bowser!! Bowser was licked by Yoshi but Bowser burns his internal organs. YOSHI ELIMINATED BY BOWSER The Killager finally stood up from accident he stabs Mario then Bowser throws him into Dorritos factory. Mario goes to the Dorritos Factory then gets Killager. Mario gives Bowser a dorrito then Killager put his smile on his face he stabs Bowser a several times then Bowser was now end Mario throwed Killager into Dorritos Factory. BOWSER OUTSMARTED BY MARIO SMG4 kicked Peach then. SMG4 got his final smash. Burning all of them with memes TARI,PEACH,TOAD,SAIKO, JEEVES,BOB ELIMINATED BY SMG4 Steve sending several jabs to Mario then kicked Steve's face Mario put his middle finger on then Steve punched him Mario throwed Steve into Luigi. SMG4 kicked Steve's face. Steve has only 2 lives Mario said Mario: Mario's gonna get you next time Mario kicked Steve's face knocking him out STEVE ELIMINATED BY MARIO Swag and Chris accidentally hits Luigi sending Luigi into window Luigi tames the chomp he's now the owner of chomp then chomp bites Swag and Christ's tank it explodes sending Mario,SMG4,Luigi into the hills. SWAG AND CHRIST ELIMINATED BY LUIGI SMG4: okay we are only three now Waluigi: don't forgot me Wario kicked Waluigi then farts at Waluigi and SMG4 killing them WALUIGI AND SMG4 ELIMINATED BY WARIO Wario was kicked by Luigi the three saw a three blocks they jumped into it Mario turned into Fire Mario, Luigi turned into White Tanooki, Wario gets Cat Mushroom. Wario scratches Mario turning Mario into normal Luigi stands there do nothing. Wario and Mario fights into the sun. Mario falls into sun Wario luckily survives but he falls. DBX Results Luigi: i did it? Luigi,Luigi,Luigi THE WINNER IS LUIGI!!!